logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi
The Pepsi-Cola History *Under Consideration *Pepsi.com 1898 - 1903 Pepsi was launched as Brad's Drink in 1898 by Caleb Bradham. 1903 - 1905 In 1903 it was decided to rename Brad's Drink as Pepsi-Cola. This is the first Pepsi-Cola logo to be used. 1905 - 1906 1906 - 1940 1940 - 1950 This is the last version of the classic Pepsi-Cola script. 1950 - 1962 In the 1950s, the script was placed inside the red, white, and blue swirls which featured on the bottle cap since the 1940s. The bottle cap became part of the logo but the design of this varies considerably, this example was the most common variation. 1962 - 1970 The swirls are now seen to be more iconic than the script, thus it was decided to remove the script in favour of a simpler sans serif font. It was at this point Pepsi-Cola was shorted to Pepsi. 1970 - 1987 A new logo was introduced in 1970 based on the Bottle Cap swirls. A feature of this logo is the red and light blue stripes. 1987 - 1991 In 1987 the logo was modernised, the proportions of the swirls have changed and the typeface has changed to a font similar to what would be used for the next sixteen years. 1991 - 1998 A redesigned and streamlined logo was revealed in September 1991. For the first time the Pepsi text is outside of the swirls. *New York Times 1998 - 2003 In June 1997, Pepsi launched "Project Blue" where the background colour on the label was changed to blue in several International markets outside the United States. The new look was developed with Landor Associates in San Francisco. The launch includes extravagant publicity stunts, such as a Concorde airplane painted in the new blue colours (which was owned by Air France), and a banner on the Mir space station. *New York Times: Pepsi Introduces a New Look For Its International Markets The blue design arrived to the United States in late-1997/early-1998. The Pepsi symbol was given depth thorugh the addition of shades, and lettering got white color and the background became blue. *New York Times At this point the swirls became known as the Pepsi Globe due to the subtle three dimensional effect. 2003 - 2008 In 2003 the logo was revamped with a more modern slightly serif font and the Pepsi Globe became more three dimensional. It also had the additional of 'water droplets'. 2008 - Present In 2008 Pepsi launched an entirely new logo. The Pepsi Globe is now two dimensional again and the swirl design has been changed to look like a smile, of which changes size according to the type of Pepsi. In 2011 Pepsi redesigned each logo for each type of Pepsi (except ONE which still uses the 2003 pepsi logo) so the smile is the same as the standard Pepsi logo. Cans Pepsi1.JPG Pepsi2.JPG Pepsi3.jpg Pepsi4.JPG pepsi5.jpg pepsi6.JPG pepsi7.JPG Note: These cans are found on usa soda.com. Category:International Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Pepsi Product Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Soda